Soul Resonance
by chibisirenity
Summary: Maka and Black star have to take a remedial course with Stein. Kid joins and they learn about Soul Resonance. Medusa decides to intrude. Based on the skit/Song done by SaucyNoodleCosplay.


**Author's Notes: Okay, so I became obsessed with this skit called Soul resonance. They turned Bad romance into Soul resonance, had a stein's house prop, and it was epic. I have completely based this off of that song. You can find the skit here. **.com/watch?v=4gycp-Fiukk

**Also, I do not own soul eater, or anything of the sort. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stein placed his hand on the screw, cranking it four times. He sat in his chair, staring at the two before him. Maka lowered her head, looking nervously to Black Star before Stein spoke up. "It's time for class, a remedial course. You're strong, but your soul counts just couldn't be worse. You both got none; Not even one." Black Star felt insulted, taking a step forward. "Hey!" Before he knew it, a hand came up and popped him. "Ow! My face!"

Maka offered a smile to Stein, nodding for him to continue. "You must understand. When you go fight you have to fight hand-in-hand, or else your done. No chance you've won." Soul and Tsubaki walked over from behind Stein's home; Soul moving to Maka's side and Tsubaki moving to Black Star's. Stein motioned to Tsubaki while speaking to Black Star. "You know that she trusts you.." As Black Star nodded, Stein turned to Maka, speaking to her as he motioned towards Soul. "And you know that he needs you." Maka nodded, glancing towards her partner.

"You need this Soul Resonance." Black Star shrugged, then turned as foot steps were heard. Kid, Liz, and Patti were approaching, almost as if they needed to be there. "You all are friends, I want your souls to connect." Kid nodded slowly, Maka following suit. "To harmonize you have to give your respect, you've all got to have soul resonance." Stein scooted out of the way, letting the students do their thing.

Black Star turned to Tsubaki, nodding. "Okay, we got it! I think that you'll see-" Kid finished his sentence, his attention turned towards Liz and Patti. "That you'll be fine as long as you stick with me." Patti and Liz both took one of Kid's hands, smiling towards him for his former statement. It was getting late, but they intended to make this work. Maka felt the need to say something to soul, and smiled, placing her hands on her waist. "No way we'll run." Patti couldn't help but chime in with Maka. "We've just begun!"

Tsubaki felt obligated to give Black Star some encouragement. "I got you covered." Liz placed her other hand on Kid's shoulder. "Your left-" Pattie followed along, a big grin on her face. "And your right!" Soul took Maka's hands, looking sincere. "I'll be your partner in the blackest of nights. We'll fight as one." Maka couldn't help the blush as she adverted her eyes. After a moment, Tsubaki transformed into her weapon form. Liz and Patti followed this, then Soul. "We can have soul resonance!"

Before the students could do anything, Maka started glancing around, holding Soul tightly in her hands. "I sense a malevolent soul." Soul knew Maka was worried, and tried to comfort her. "We got this, Maka." Maka nodded slowly, until Stein decided to speak up. "It's a witch." Kid looked around, narrowing his eyes. Liz, being worried for him, couldn't help but offer a warning. "Be careful, Kid." Patti, thinking of this as a game, only giggled. "Hehe, A witch!"

Black Star was pretty determined, but knew Tsubaki was worried. "We got this, Tsubaki." Tsubaki felt better when he said that, prepared for a fight. "Yeah." Fog built up around them, and a figure formed, speaking proudly. "I'm a free witch.." She spotted a certain man in a chair and spoke loudly, sure to attract him towards her. "I'll turn their blood, and I'll have my revenge." She came around Stein from behind, whispering into his ear, now. "I'll turn their blood, Make your mind come unhinged."

Stein jumped off the chair, it rolling off as he narrowed his eyes at the witch. "Don't mess with me, don't you dare even try." He cranked the screw once before getting a response. "Don't mess with me, or you'll students will die~ Hahahaha!" She shoved him down, stepping over him and pressing her foot to his chest. "Or your students will die!" She then turned to the others, grinning as she lifted her hands. "All the power is mine. You have no defense!"

Maka felt frozen, as did the others. Medusa only eyed them, watching for any movement. Of course, this was just a warning, and that's all it would remain. Before disappearing, Medusa spoke one last thing. "Let the madness commence."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =D**

**Yay~  
**


End file.
